Discovering Something New About You On Christmas Magic
by khrVariaLover
Summary: It's 10 years in the future and Mammon is no longer with the Varia. Since her death, no one in the Varia celebrates birthdays or holidays anymore. Xanxus & Squalo are always at it behind closed doors and Bel is constantly in a bad mood. Now that Fran is in the picture, all that changed. Revelations and feelings are finally revealed. Warning: Yaoi/Shonen-ai. Don't like? Don't read.


**This is for Suke-kun, I mean, Ed-kun from your Secret Santa. This is my second Secret Santa from the same FB page I admin for the other Secret Santa story I did ("The Christmas Miracle"). I hope you enjoy. Sorry I couldn't add in your bonus pairing in the story, Ed-kun, but if you like, I don't mind writing 5986 as a request. Enjoy your Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano-sensei as usual.**

* * *

"VVVVVOOOOOOIIIII! Dammit Boss! What the hell!" The screaming shark yelled, part of his hair dropping with scotch, as Xanxus shrugs.

Everyday when they're not on a mission, Xanxus always throw a glassful of alcohol at Squalo's head for no apparent reason. Squalo knew it was for Xanxus's own amusement. It has been going on for ten long years.

"Ushishishi. Boss using you as target practice again, Commander?" Bel grins as he walks in.

"Bel-senpai, don't you always do the same thing to me as well?" Fran comes in after Bel, holding his frog hat.

"Ushishishi. Shut up Froggy. The Prince doesn't need to hear that from you." Bel pulls out his knives, ready to throw them at Fran.

"But it's true," said Fran in his usual monotone voice.

"VOI! Shut up, both of you! You're so goddamn annoying!" Squalo storms out of the room to wash his hair yet again.

"Oh my. Squa-chan is angry again. You shouldn't make him angry like that," Lussuria said.

"Ushishisi. Lussuria. Who are you telling that to?" Bel ask, not caring much for the answer.

"All of you of course!" Lussuria pouts.

"Ushishishi. Whatever." Bel plots himself on the nearest sofa. Fran sat next to him and starts poking Bel.

"Why are you here, scum?" Xanxus glares at Bel with a bored voice.

"To watch Boss annoy Commander and abuse Levi some more," Bel jokes before stabbing Fran on the head for the millionth time that day. "Stupid Froggy. Stop poking the Prince."

Xanxus shrugs at Bel's answer as he watch Bel and Fran bicker with each other. Xanxus has his reasons for throwing random glasses full of alcohol at Squalo. It's true one of those reasons was for his own amusement. He just love annoying Squalo the last ten years.

Xanxus appreciated Squalo's loyalty to him for over 18 years, he always have. But... Xanxus is not going to admit that to anyone. Not in a million years. It's not him if he admits it to anyone, even to himself. That's how he roll like a motherfucking boss that he is.

Xanxus has a secret. He's in love with Squalo. The shark commander has always been there for him, even when Xanxus was frozen by his adoptive father, Nono, for eight years. Squalo's like a good little puppy. A different type of puppy than Levi.

For the last few years, Xanxus started fucking Squalo behind closed doors. It was their own little secret and Xanxus knew Squalo won't tell anyone about it. The whole 'boss fucking and dominating the commander' is a whole new level embarrassing for Squalo. He knew the shark hates it so oh very much, but it's not like Xanxus cares. He never did as usual.

Xanxus yawns and puts his feet on Levi like a footstool as he watches the entertainment in front of him. Bel has successfully pierce multiple knives on Fran. Unfortunately for the Prince, Fran is still alive and that irritates Bel.

"Stupid Froggy, why don't you just die like a good little peasant?" Bel cursed at Fran and his blank face.

"But Bel-senpai. Who's going to take over my predecessor's place if I die?" Fran said, pulling a mushroom face from the Super Mario games.

"Che. Annoying frog." Bel grumbles.

Belphegor never could stand the new member of the Varia. He hates Fran with a passion ever since Fran first joined the Varia. The Prince misses his Mammy, but he knows Mammon will never come back. Mammon's gone. Dead. And nothing can bring back the dead. Nothing at all.

Fran. He doesn't care about anything. Just doing his job as an illusionist. As a Mist guardian. To him. His job is nothing special. Fran just likes to annoy Bel. He knew Bel has some attachment to his dead predecessor. It's all the more reason for Fran to tease and annoy the Prince. Fran knew it's not fair and rude, but he didn't care at all. It's in his nature. His granny always told him to always be honest and that shes loves his wild imaginations.

"Bel-senpai. What's so special about my predecessor?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishi. I have no reason to tell you, damn Froggy. Go die now." Bel said.

"Bel-senpai. You know you can't kill me." Fran pokes Bel again.

"Shishishi. We're having this argument again, aren't we?" Bel stabs Fran with another set of knives.

"Ow. Bossu. Bel-senpai won't stop stabbing me." Fran complain in his monotone voice.

"Like Boss is going to help you, Froggy brat." Bel mocks.

Bel couldn't believe Fran. He could never understand what that child thinks and Bel is a freaking genius of the Varia! Fran reminds Bel of Mammon. It's just too painful for Bel. Bel just wants Fran to go away, to go back where he came from. It's never been the same or fun without his Mammy around.

"The Prince miss Mammy..." Bel whispers with a pouty face.

* * *

Christmas. They barely celebrate it nowadays since Mammon's death and they accepted it. Fran didn't care for the reason why, but he likes to bother them about it. Bel couldn't take it anymore and started a series of knife throwing at Fran.

"Would the stupid Frog shut up?! We don't like talking about the past got it?" Bel frowns, still sticking knives at Fran.

"But Bel-senpai. You always talk about how you defeat your big brother," Fran stated the obvious.

"Just shut up and die, Froggy!" Bel yelled for the first time in his life.

"VOI! Bel! What the hell is going on?" Squalo came around the corner of the hallway they're in.

"It's nothing, Commander. The Froggy just have a death wish," Bel chuckles.

Squalo scowls at Bel. "It doesn't sound like nothing. I've never heard you yell before, Bel."

Bel shrugs. It's not like Squalo understands. Squalo always had Xanxus for the last 10 years, even during the 8 years Xanxus was frozen. At least the Commander had hope, have a chance to be with Boss. It's no secret those two were fucking each other behind close doors in Xanxus's bedroom.

"Ushishi. It's not like it matters. The Prince is just having a bad day." Bel continues to vent his frustration at Fran.

"Tsk. Just don't take your bad moods on us. I gotta." Squalo walks away to meet up with Xanxus, leaving the two baby officers of the Varia alone in the hallway again.

"... Che." Bel really hates the holidays. It's just not his thing.

"Hello! Bel-senpai! Are you are?" Fran tries to catch Bel's attention.

"Leave me alone, stupid Froggy. The Prince is not in the mood anymore." Bel takes back all his knives and pushes Fran away.

"Bel-senpai. Are you angry that you can't spend any holiday times with my predecessor?" Fran stares at Bel.

"Be quiet, Froggy. You don't know what you're talking about." Bel is on the verge of crying. Princes don't cry Bel has thought to himself many times over the years since Mammon's death.

"But Bel-senpai. I can tell you're sad. That's why you're in a bad mood." Fran deducted.

Cheeky brat, but he's right for once. Bel is sad. It's been a few Christmases and birthdays that he couldn't celebrate with his little Mist Acrobaleno.

"Ushishishi. Stupid Froggy. You know how to strike a nerve. The Prince will give credit to the peasant this time." Bel turns around to face Fran. "The Prince is in a bad mood is because he is sad. Sad that the Prince can't spend holidays and birthdays with his precious Mammy anymore."

"It's okay, Bel-senpai. I'm here," Fran said with a sad voice. "Cry all you want."

Bel stares at Fran, startled. It was the first time Bel heard any emotions in Fran's voice. The Prince couldn't help but stare at Fran in astonishment. Bel may have known Fran for a short time, but Bel never heard any kind of emotion coming from the new Mist member nor heard him talk like that before.

Fran suddenly hugs Bel. "I may not able to replace my predecessor in your heart, but let me be with you in her place."

Bel was too shock to think. He subconsciously hugs Fran back and burst into tears. For the first time in Bel's life, he cried. The Prince cried like there's no tomorrow. He never cried so much since he first found out about Mammon death.

"My Mammy is gone! Mammy is never coming back!" Bel cries, letting out all the anger and saddness he bottled inside of him all these years.

"Bel-senpai... Let it out." Fran patted Bel's back as Bel continues to sob.

Fran knew how much Bel loved Mammon, but Fran couldn't forgive Mammon for dying on the Prince. It was unfair. Too unfair. Why must fate be so cruel. It wasn't the best Christmas Bel and Fran had, but they had each other and that was enough for them as a Christmas present. It was the first time Bel truly open up to someone since Mammon and he was grateful. From there forth, Bel and Fran spent the rest of Christmas in each other presence.

* * *

After Squalo left Bel and Fran alone, he went straight to Xanxus's office wondering why the fuck the Boss summoned him there. Squalo hopes Xanxus doesn't want another fucking section on Christmas day. He's so sick and tried of those.

Squalo bangs Xanxus's office door open. "VOI! What you want this time, damn Boss! It's better not one those 'I want to fuck you tonight' crap! I have enough of those! And I rather not do it on Christmas. I'm not in the mood!"

"Hnnnn..." Xanxus grunted, not looking at Squalo.

"VOI! Don't ignore me! Talk to me, damn Boss!"

Xanxus throws a random pen at Squalo. "Shuddup, Shark Trash. You're too loud."

"VVVVRRRRRRAAAAAAAAIIIITTTTT! YOU CALL ME IN HERE AND THE THING YOU DO IS THROW A FUCKING PEN AT ME AND CALL ME NAMES!" Squalo shouted at Xanxus as Xanxus just picked his ears and blows away the earwax.

"Just shut up for a moment, damn Shark Trash. I have to give you." Xanxus reached for a drawer on his desk and pries it open.

Squalo just stares at Xanxus with a 'What the hell' face as Xanxus shuffle around the contents of the drawer. What the hell is Xanxus looking for and what is this crap about giving Squalo something. Sure he knows it's Christmas, but they hardly celebrated it anymore since Mammon's death.

"Here it is." Xanxus pulls out a present and gives it to Squalo. "There. Merry Christmas, Shark Trash."

"V-Voi... Boss... I don't know what to say... We hard celebrated Christmas since Mammon's death." Squalo lookd wildly at the present and Xanxus.

"I know, scum. But things changed around here since that brat came here," Xanxus said.

"You mean Fran?" Squalo asked as Xanxus nods in response. "Voi... I guess that's true. It has been different. Thing gotten lively again ever since that brat came here."

Xanxus shrugs before holding out his hand as he glares at Squalo.

"VOI! What? I don't have anything to give you and you're not having my body tonight!" Squalo glares back as Xanxus 'tsk'-ed.

"Fine. But I'll have this." Xanxus kissed Squalo on the lips and licks it.

"Mfmph!" Squalo pushes Xanxus away in shock. "Wh-wh-what the hell, Boss?!"

"My Christmas present from you, Shark Trash." Xanxus smirks evilly.

"VOI! Dammit, Boss. I really hate you sometimes." Squalo glares at Xanxus again.

Squalo hates it when Xanxus acts that way, but he couldn't help be attracted to Xanxus. Squalo sighs as he put his right hand on his hip. Xanxus stares at Squalo. Damn, his commander really does look like a girl when Squalo does that.

"You look like a girl when you do that, Shark Trash." Xanxus laughs to himself as he smirks.

"Sh-shut up! I don't need to hear that from you, damn Boss!" Squalo blushes deeply as he looks away. "Voi... God dammit. I really don't want to hear that from you..."

Xanxus smirks even more. He loves seeing Squalo like that. All frustrated and embarrassed. It's cute coming from his commander and Xanxus only wants Squalo to act that way around him and him only.

"I love it when you act that way in front of me and only in front of me," Xanxus said in a seductive voice causing Squalo to blush.

"Y-yeah... Wh-whatever..." Squalo grumbles.

Xanxus places his hand on Squalo's cheek, causing Squalo to look deeply into Xanxus's beautiful crimson red eyes. Squalo loves those eyes. He always gets lost staring into them. Xanxus also loves staring into Squalo's eyes. The shark's eyes were like diamonds to Xanxus.

"Shark Trash..." Xanxus whispers.

"Hmmm... What is it, Boss?" Squalo whispers as well, not able to tear his eyes off of Xanxus's.

"I love you," Xanxus confesses. "Really. I do love you, Shark Trash. I've always been in love with you. I've never fallen in love with anyone before. I... I just never admitted it to anyone, even myself before.

Squalo blushed deeply. "I have a confession to make as well."

Xanxus's eyes flicked with hope. "What is it?"

"I... I've been attracted to you as well," Squalo starts his confession. "I... I also in love you, Boss. But I still hate those damn fucking sessions we have. Next time, it's going to be real sex! Got it, damn Boss?!"

Xanxus smirks, blushing as well, and kisses Squalo again. "Fine. Real sex. No more fucking sessions."

Xanxus laughs to himself. Psh. What is real sex anyways? The fucking sessions are pretty much the same as real sex. When Xanxus thought about it for a moment, now the two of them finally confesses their love to each other, Xanxus guess the sex really is going to be different. It'll be more passionate... he thinks. Whatever. All Xanxus wants is Squalo that whole Christmas night...

* * *

This Christmas is a day to remember where the four Varia members discovered something new about themselves and their new-found lovers. Mammon may be gone and dead from their world, but it almost feels Mammon never left the Varia.

The former Mist guardian of the Varia. The former Mist Acobaleno. That is Mammon of the Varia. Also known as Viper of the Acrobaleno. She may not be dead for long, but her presence still lingers on earth, in the mafia world, among the Varia.

This very Christmas, Mammon is like the Varia guardian angel. An guardian angel who watches over them, protecting them, lending them a hand. A Varia Christmas miracle. If such superstition exists, then Squalo, Xanxus, Bel, and Fran are all fully and truly blessed...

_**-Fin and Merry Christmas-**_

* * *

**_Author's Note: It's only Christmas Eve in my time zone (12/24), but all my Secret Santas wishers are all about half a day ahead of me. So they get their gifts on time. Merry Christmas, minna, and Happy New Year too! I hope you enjoy this Christmas story! And yes, I just noticed I didn't add Levi in the story. Sorry Levi, you're forever alone in this ._._**


End file.
